


I Turn My Cheek, Music Up

by neerdowellwolf



Category: Jonas Brothers, One Direction (Band)
Genre: All pretty mild, Anal Sex, But it's there for sure, Jealousy, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Slut Shaming, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerdowellwolf/pseuds/neerdowellwolf
Summary: He can see Tom Hardy leaning down to whisper in Louis’s ear and he feels like he’s going to explode. Louis is a shameless flirt and he’s watched The Dark Knight Returns four times in the last two months alone. He really needs to get over there before things go any further.-What if the song Jealous were actually about Louis Tomlinson?





	I Turn My Cheek, Music Up

**Author's Note:**

> Remember Jealous by Nick Jonas?!!
> 
> I wrote this fic years ago and I realized I only posted it on tumblr. I never could let a rare pair lie.

The festival after party is buzzing around him as Nick makes his way through the crowd, a glass of champagne in each hand. Louis isn’t where he’d left him and Nick scans the room, eyes landing on him tucked up against one of the the gaudy marble columns talking to Tom Hardy. 

Nick watches as Louis laughs at something Tom Hardy’s just said, throwing his head back. Nick grips the champagne glasses tighter as he watches Tom fucking Hardy run his eyes up and down the long exposed column of Louis’s neck. He understands. It’s what drew Nick in the first place, followed quickly by rushed frenzied hand jobs in a dark corner backstage at some second tier awards show. 

It’s slow going making it across the room, people keep stopping to talk to him and he tries to be polite, but he can see Tom Hardy leaning down to whisper in Louis’s ear and he feels like he’s going to explode. Louis is a shameless flirt and he’s watched The Dark Knight Returns four times in the last two months alone. He really needs to get over there before things go any further. 

He finally reaches the two of them, but neither of them notice, too engrossed in their conversation. Eventually he clears his throat. Louis looks excited to see him and if he feels at all embarrassed at being caught flirting he gives no indication. 

“There’s my champagne!” Louis exclaims, winking at Nick outrageously. “I thought I was going to sober up there for a mo.”

“Perish the thought,” Tom Hardy says, still dragging his eyes along Louis’s jaw line. 

“So, what are you two talking about? Tea? Long live the Queen?” Nick says, and he knows he sounds pompous and rude, but Louis is standing there acting like he hasn’t just been hitting on this complete beefcake and it’s making Nick want to spit. 

“Tom here was just telling me about filming Mad Max.” Louis grins. 

“Cool. Cool. Did you do another funny voice?” Nick asks, eyes on Tom Hardy, his voice tight. 

Tom looks between him and Louis, a small smile playing on his lips. “Right,” he says, before leaning into Louis. “It was nice to meet you, Louis Tomlinson. Maybe I’ll see you around.”

He’s gone before Nick has a chance to scratch his damn eyes out. Nick turns on Louis, who’s watching him with bright amused eyes. “You’re quite jealous, Jonas.” 

“Finish your champagne.” He says, but Louis just raises his eyebrows. “Please,” he adds. That does the trick and Louis throws the rest of his champagne back in one gulp, and looks expectantly at Nick.

“Well?” Louis says. “Are you just going to stand there and puff your chest or did I chug all of my champagne for a particular reason?”

Nick puts his hand on Louis’ lower back and herds him across the room. It’s even slower going with Louis in tow, because twice as many people want to talk to him. It used to bother Nick more, but he’s gotten used to it. Besides, he’s too distracted by his rage boner to feel jealous of his sort-of-boyfriend’s success. 

Towards the back of the room there’s a door leading into another, empty ballroom. Nick shoves Louis through it earning him a squawk of betrayal. There’s a coat room on one side of the hall and Nick lifts the counter so Louis can slide in ahead of him. Nick pushes him forward until they’re all the way in the back, shrouded in musty darkness. 

“I didn’t like the way he was looking at you.” Nick crowds Louis against the wall, whispers hot in his ear. 

“S’not my fault, is it?” Louis says, his voice breathy and low. 

“You’re so sexy,” Nick says and cups Louis’ dick in his hand. Louis squirms a little, but Nick stills him by biting down at the point where his neck and shoulder meet. He sets his teeth, hard enough to leave a mark, feels his pulse race when Louis whines, his dick jumping in Nick’s hand. “You’re so beautiful, Louis, but you’re mine.” 

Louis whimpers as Nick massages his cock through his pants. Nick undoes his fly and lets Louis’s pants fall to the floor. He turns him around so Louis’ chest is pressed against the smooth wood paneling, then drops to his knees. He pulls Louis briefs halfway down so his ass is exposed, but his cock is still trapped. 

“Everybody wants a taste of you, don’t they?” Nick says, massaging Louis ass in his hands. He swats lightly at one of the cheeks, relishing Louis’s small intake of breath. He doesn’t waste any more time, spreading Louis’s cheeks with his hands and licking a long wet strip over his hole. 

Louis keens above him, but Nick doesn’t take it slow. He flicks the tip of his tongue back and forth across Louis’ furled hole, laving attention on it until spit is dripping down his chin and Louis is practically sobbing above him. 

He slips a finger inside Louis, licking around it, feeling as Louis flutters around him. Nick uses his other hand to search around in his jacket pockets for the condom and packet of lube he’d packed earlier. He rips the packet of lube open with his teeth and pulls his finger out of Louis, coating it properly. 

Nick stands up and pushes his finger back inside Louis, wrapping the other arm around his chest. He pumps his finger into Louis gentle, but unrelenting. “Did you want him to fuck you?” Nick asks.

“No,” Louis gasps out.

“Did you want him to fuck you?” Nick repeats, pulling Louis against him as he pins him to the wall. He slips a second finger inside him and Louis practically wails. 

“I don’t know,” Louis whines. “Maybe.”

“You wanted him,” Nick growls. “You‘re such a slut, babe.” 

“Hnnnnnng,” Louis babbles. “Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. Please, Nick, fuck me.”

Nick slips a third finger in and Louis is so tight around him. He sags against Nick a little, but it’s nothing for Nick to hold his weight up. His cock is big, so he gives Louis time to adjust to three before he’s pushing his jeans down and rolling the condom over himself. 

“Do you think you even deserve this?” Nick asks, honey sweet in Louis’s ear. “Maybe I should just leave you here desperate and begging for it.”

“Please,” Louis breathes out. “Please, I need it.”

He keeps begging, but Nick doesn’t respond, just pushes into Louis, bottoms out in one smooth motion. Louis is still babbling and Nick silences him with a kiss, fucking his tongue into Louis mouth as he snaps his hips. Louis isn’t even kissing him back, his mouth slack and pliant as Nick licks into him. 

"You're so gorgeous, I bet he's going to go home and touch himself thinking about you," Nick says, his lips brushing against Louis' ear. Louis arches back, trying to get even closer. Nick loves when he gets like this, desperate and uninhibited.

"What do you think he's thinking about?" Nick says, slowing the roll of hips. Louis whines and pushes back against him, but Nick just holds him tighter. "I bet he thought about fucking you. I bet he can't stop thinking about your ass."

Nick feels close to coming, Louis feels incredible, hot and tight around him. He pushes the feeling down, he wants to focus on Louis, on making him feel good. He wants to be the best he'll ever have.

"God, you feel amazing," Nick whispers. "You're amazing, such a slut for me, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Louis chokes out. "Harder. Please."

Nick wraps his other around Louis' stomach, trapping both his arms by his side. He fucks into him hard and steady, and changes the angle until Louis cries out and Nick knows he’s hit his prostate. 

"Wanna make you come." Nick runs his teeth across Louis' shoulder. "Are you going gonna come for me?" Louis doesn't answer, but Nick can feel him nodding his head.

He thrusts relentlessly, hitting his prostate on every stroke until Louis comes in his underpants, tears streaming down his face. Nick follows him, his orgasm almost taking him by surprise, he’d been so focused on Louis. 

He pulls out and leans against the wall, sliding down until he's sitting on the ground. He tosses the condom to the side, pulling Louis into his lap. Louis hiccups pathetically and Nick gathers him in his arms, stroking his hair and kissing his face. 

“You’re so good,” Nick coos. “So beautiful, so sexy. I’m so lucky.”

“Damn right,” Louis slurs, his breathing evening out. 

Later they’re sneaking out the back of the venue, Louis’ driver pulled up to the service entrance. They’re both dishevelled and there are several conspicuous stains. It’s exceedingly obvious what they’ve been up to, so of course they pass Tom Hardy just as they’re getting to the loading dock. 

“Bye Bane!” Louis sing songs serenely, wriggling his fingers. Nick cringes, he'd hoped to sneak out unnoticed.

Tom Hardy looks at Louis’ mussed hair and the hickey blooming ostentatiously on his neck and chuckles. “Pleasure to meet you both."

"Oh trust me the pleasure was mine," Louis says and cackles loudly. Nick huffs, following him into the back seat. 

“You’re trouble,” Nick grumbles, but Louis just grins and snuggles against him.

“I’m not the one acting jealous.” Louis yawns and burrows further into Nick’s side. "You're such a caveman."

Nick shrugs and pulls Louis closer to him.


End file.
